Samsara
by karasuhibari
Summary: Ketika Fran menemukan titik awal dari lingkarannya, bisakah ia mengakhiri penderitaan yang disebabkan oleh senpai-nya, alias Pangeran Bel?  dibuat u/  FFC  Semanis Aren, Infantrum


**SAMSARA**

Disclaimer: KHR by Akira Amano

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang punya definisi sendiri tentang apa itu hidup normal.

Bagi Fran, seorang remaja yang semasa kecilnya diculik lalu dipaksa untuk menjadi anggota sebuah organisasi kejahatan kelas atas, hidup normal adalah saat-saat dimana ia bisa bebas dari sesosok psikopat berwujud senpai sinting bernama Belphegor.

Kenapa Fran berpikir seperti itu? Yah, itu karena segala sesuatu tentang Belphegor hanyalah sebuah 'samsara' bagi Fran.

Samsara itu sendiri berarti penderitaan.

Dalam artian yang lebih sempit lagi, samsara juga dapat diartikan sebagai _lingkaran_ penderitaan. Maksudnya, suatu siklus hidup-mati—reinkarnasi—yang terus menerus berulang hanya akan mengakibatkan penderitaan yang tiada akhir, karena itu disebut lingkaran penderitaan.

Dulu, Fran pernah diajari oleh shishou-nya tentang samsara. Sang shishou bercerita tentang asal muasal mata kirinya, yang konon hanya bisa didapat setelah reinkarnasi enam kali—enam kali dalam wujud yang berbeda-beda. Shishou narsis itu bercerita kalau ia berhasil mendapatkan mata kiri dan jurus "Rokudo" (atau enam jalan) setelah melewati proses penderitaan yang tidak main-main hanya dalam satu siklus kehidupan saja.

Bagi Fran pada saat itu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti siklus penderitaan macam apa yang sudah dilewati oleh shishou-nya, sampai hari dimana ia (dipaksa) bergabung dengan kelompok pembunuh bayaran elit, Varia. Dan salah satu oknum yang bertanggung jawab atas 'pemaksaan' itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah manusia bernama Belphegor.

"Sakit, senpai,"

Fran berbalik menghadap Belphegor, pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang memutar-mutar pisau dengan desain aneh di antara jemarinya. Fran mengambil pisau-pisau yang baru saja ditancapkan Bel pada punggungnya sementara pemuda yang merupakan senior-nya di Varia itu tertawa dengan suara yang bisa bikin orang merinding.

"Ushishishishi~"

Baik ekspresi maupun air muka Fran tetap datar saat ia membengkokkan pisau-pisau milik senpai-nya sambil berkata, "Pisau-pisau ini terasa sakit di punggungku, senpai. Jadi, tolong hentikan kebiasaan bodohmu ini, dasar senpai gila"

Dan dimulailah aksi sehari-hari mereka. Bel akan menancapkan pisau-pisau kesayangannya ke tubuh Fran tiap kali kohai yang nggak imut itu melontarkan komentar-komentar tajam padanya.

Kejadian hari ini hanyalah sebagian yang sangat kecil dari keseluruhan cerita tentang penderitaan Fran sejak masuk Varia. Polanya selalu sama. Fran sedang melakukan sesuatu—pokoknya apa saja asal sesuatu—lalu Bel datang cari gara-gara dengan cara melempar pisau ke punggung atau topi Fran. Pola itu terus berulang seperti lingkaran yang tidak ada ujung atau pangkalnya.

Penderitaan Fran itu juga belum ditambah dengan penderitaan yang berasal dari berbagai klaim absurd yang dikatakan oleh Bel, seperti pernyataan tentang Fran dilarang duduk diam sambil membaca buku di sore hari. Waktu ditanya darimana aturan seperti itu berasal, Bel menjawab dengan santai, "Karena Pangeran adalah Pangeran, dan kodok adalah kodok jelata. Kodok wajib mematuhi apa kata Pangeran!"

Intinya, apapun yang Fran lakukan, semuanya pasti salah di mata Bel. Itu karena Fran cuma kodok jelata—yang jelas-jelas ditampik oleh Fran dengan alasan, "Ada juga rakyat jelata, bukan kodok jelata, dasar Baka-Ouji norak"

Kalau Fran membuat daftar penderitaan macam apa yang sudah ia rasakan sejak menjadi anggota Varia, lalu menambahkan pertanyaan tentang siapa atau apa yang menyebabkannya, maka sudah pasti bahwa hampir semua jawabannya adalah, "Belphegor."

Siapa yang menculik dan memaksa Fran untuk menjadi ilusionis Varia? Belphegor.

Siapa yang memaksa Fran memakai topi kodok bodoh untuk seumur hidupnya cuma gara-gara alasan konyol seperti, "ilusionis Varia sebelum Fran selalu membawa kodok di atas kepalanya jadi Fran harus punya image kodok juga'"? Belphegor.

Siapa yang membuat Fran selalu pulang dari misi dalam keadaan luka-luka padahal misi itu sendiri terbilang gampang? Belphegor.

Siapa yang selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menancapkan pisau ke punggung Fran, bahkan di saat Fran sedang berusaha menjadi anak baik? Belphegor.

Daftar ini bisa saja bertambah panjang kalau Fran cukup niat untuk menulis kelanjutannya.

Shishou pernah berkata bahwa tingkatan penderitaan pada tiap fase kehidupan itu tergantung karma seseorang pada kehidupan sebelumnya. Fran curiga—kalau teori shishou tentang reinkarnasi dan karma memang benar—bahwa segala penderitaan yang disebabkan oleh Pangeran Bel adalah karma dari perbuatan Fran pada Bel di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Tapi, Fran tidak tahu karma macam apa yang menyeretnya dalam hubungan 'senpai-bodoh-dan-target-lempar-bertopi-kodok' ini.

Bisa jadi pada kehidupan yang lampau, anggaplah Fran benar-benar seekor kodok dan Bel benar-benar seorang bangsawan. Berlawanan dengan cerita yang mengisahkan bahwa si kodok meminta bangsawan untuk menciumnya agar bisa berubah ke wujud semula, maka pada kasus Fran dan Bel, Fran si kodok mati-matian menolak ciuman dari bangsawan sehingga harga diri sang bangsawan jatuh dan dipermalukan seumur hidup (karena ditolak oleh kodok 'jelata') oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Yah, memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja membuat Fran tiba-tiba merasa bodoh.

"Oi, kodok," kata Bel di tengah-tengah pertikaian. Ia menunjuk pada benda yang ada di kepala Fran sambil merengut, "Kodok tidak merawat topi pemberian Pangeran dengan benar ya?"

Fran melirik sebentar pada topi yang terpasang di atas kepalanya. Topi besar berbentuk kepala kodok itu memang terlihat sangat usang—sebagian besar karena bekas tusukan pisau Bel, dan bolong-bolong yang disebabkan tusukan 'sayang' dari trident milik shishou pada pertempuran final dengan keluarga Millefiore.

"Tahu gitu, pangeran gadungan harus membiarkan aku melepas topi jelek ini. Benang yang hampir lepas ini mengganggu pemandangan saja," kata Fran sambil memegang topi itu dan membuat gestur seperti akan membuka topi kodok itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Bel terlihat cukup kesal walaupun cengiran di wajahnya masih terpampang, "Berani melepasnya, Pangeran akan mengantarkan kodok ke neraka dengan senang hati"

Dan pertikaian mereka pun kembali berlanjut.

* * *

><p>Tubuh Fran tersentak seakan-akan ia baru saja terkena kejutan listrik. Buku di pangkuannya hampir saja jatuh karena gerakan mendadak itu. Cowok bertopi kodok itu tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.<p>

Harusnya, di belakang sana ada Belphegor yang sedang nyengir lebar karena baru saja berhasil menancapkan pisaunya ke punggung Fran untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Tapi, kali ini tidak ada Bel.

Tidak ada pisau juga.

Fran tersentak semata-mata karena refleks—saking terbiasa mendapatkan pisau di punggungnya bahkan untuk alasan yang paling kecil dan tidak penting seperti duduk tenang sambil membaca buku di perpustakaan kastil Varia.

Dan fakta itu membuat Fran menjadi tidak nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri. Bukankah bagus kalau tidak ada Bel—dan pisau-pisau bodohnya—di belakang sana? Bukankah bagus kalau sudah beberapa hari ini Bel tidak tampak batang hidungnya, sehingga Fran bebas dari berbagai macam penyiksaan fisik yang biasa dilakukan senpai-nya itu?

Semakin dipikirkan, Fran menjadi semakin tidak tenang. Ia berusaha melanjutkan konsentrasi yang terputus pada bukunya, namun setelah berusaha selama lima menit, ilusionis muda itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan dan pergi—pergi untuk mencari gara-gara dengan senpai pirang yang ia anggap pangeran gadungan, walaupun fakta mengatakan bahwa Bel benar-benar memiliki darah royalti mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

* * *

><p>Stress, adalah satu dari sekian hal yang Fran pikir tidak akan pernah ia rasakan, dengan alasan bahwa ia mampu menanggapi peristiswa besar seperti gunung meletus dengan emosi datar. Tapi, seperti halnya penderitaan, Fran baru bisa merasakan apa yang namanya stress sejak ia bergabung dengan Varia.<p>

Lebih tepatnya lagi—sama seperti penderitaan—sumber utama stres Fran tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Pangeran Bel itu sendiri.

Sudah satu minggu empat hari, senpai bodoh itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Squalo, komandan strategi Varia yang memiliki rambut silver panjang nan indah, mengatakan kalau sebelum ini Bel mengambil beberapa misi solo jadi tidak heran kalau suara tawa khasnya tidak terdengar di kastil Varia belakangan ini.

Harusnya Fran senang. Tapi, alih-alih senang, emosinya yang sedatar papan triplek malah mengalami sedikit pergolakan disana-sini. Tubuh Fran sudah sangat terbiasa dengan ketajaman pisau Bel, sehingga punggungnya malah terasa gatal tanpa keberadaan pisau-pisau itu. Ditambah dengan sulitnya mendapatkan misi tanpa kehadiran partner—maksudnya, si pangeran gadungan itu—tetapnya, maka jadilah Fran semakin menderita karena ia jadi memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk galau dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri.

Meratapi nasib bukanlah gaya Fran, tapi kali ini ia tidak punya banyak pilihan selain duduk di ruang tengah dengan segelas susu stroberi sambil memperhatikan interaksi antara Squ-taicho dengan Lussuria nee-san.

"Mou~ Squ-chan! Kau 'kan bisa saja menuruti nasihatku supaya stres-mu berkurang! Stres itu penyebab utama rambut rontok, lho" kata Lussuria sambil melambai-lambaikan jari kelingking kanannya. Cowok bertubuh macho tapi kemayu itu sibuk membantu Squalo untuk membersihkan rambut silvernya dari sisa-sisa tumpahan wine. Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa sampai ada sisa wine di kepala ahli pedang nomor satu itu, sudah pasti karena bos Varia, Xanxus, melakukan hobinya lagi.

Hobi melempari kepala orang dengan gelas atau botol berisi minuman keras.

"VOII! KALAU RAMBUTKU RONTOK, SALAHKAN BOS SIALAN ITU! KAU PIKIR SUDAH BERAPA KALI DIA MELEMPAR SESUATU KE KEPALAKU HARI INI, HAH?" Squalo, seperti biasa, bicara dengan volume suara yang mampu membuat telinga orang berdarah kalau tidak biasa mendengarnya.

"Sayang lho, Squ-chan. Padahal rambutmu bagus sekali. Daripada makin rontok, lebih baik kau rajin-rajin curhat padaku tentang sumber stresmu," kata Lussuria, dengan terang-terangan mengabaikan ledakan emosi dari sang komandan barusan.

"RONTOK TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN CURHAT! DASAR SAM—"

Teriakan Squalo terpotong oleh masuknya seorang anggota kelas bawah Varia. Anggota itu melaporkan kalau Xanxus memanggil Squalo ke ruangannya. Jelas itu membuat Squalo yang emosinya sedang membara karena perlakuan Xanxus, jadi makin panas.

"VOII! MEMANGNYA DIA PIKIR AKU INI BAWAHANNYA, HAH? SEENAKNYA SENDIRI SAJA, BOS SIALAN ITU!"

"Kecuali Taicho berniat bikin kudeta, Taicho memang anak buahnya bos 'kan," celetuk Fran tanpa memperhatikan situasi. Untung saja Squalo sedang sibuk mencaci maki sambil beranjak pergi ke ruangan bos 'tercinta' Varia, sehingga Fran bisa lolos dari amarah sang komandan—setidaknya, kali ini saja.

"Squ-chan! Hati-hati kena gelas lagi!" kata Lussuria saat Squalo menghilang di balik pintu ruang tengah.

"Nee, Lussuria nee-san," kata Fran di tengah keheningan yang tiba-tiba sejak Squalo meninggalkan ruang tengah, "Memangnya Taicho bisa kena stres juga?"

"Ara~ Kenapa Fran-chan menanyakan itu?" Lussuria balik bertanya. Ia duduk di depan Fran dengan gaya yang sangat elegan. Pria melambai berambut mohawk itu duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya. Satu tangan menopang dagunya sementara ia menatap Fran dari balik kacamata hitam tebalnya.

"Karena Taicho hobi pelihara ikan hiu," jawab Fran asal.

Orang biasa pasti sudah mengernyitkan alis ketika mendengar jawaban ngaco dari Fran. Tapi, sebagai anggota Varia yang kekuatan mentalnya jauh di atas orang biasa, Lussuria menanggapi Fran dengan cukup serius. Hal ini terlihat ketika dia menjawab, "Yah, kalau bukan karena rambut panjangnya, Squ-chan pasti jadi manusia paling bebas stres di Varia"

Alis Fran langsung bertaut. Hubungannya stres sama rambut?

Lussuria melanjutkan, "Fran-chan tahu tentang lingkaran?"

Sedikit merasa terhina karena pertanyaan sederhana itu, Fran menjawab dengan ketajaman lidahnya, "Bola mata manusia bentuknya lingkaran. Mau kukeluarkan bola matamu, nee-san, supaya kau bisa lihat juga seperti apa lingkaran itu? Ah, tapi kalau begitu, kau malah tidak bisa melihat ya?"

"Bola itu bentuknya bulat, Fran-chan. Bukan lingkaran"

Fran baru saja akan membalas lagi ketika Lussuria mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya sambil berkata, "Oke, jadi lingkaran yang kumaksud adalah seperti ini"

Lussuria menyambar secarik kertas dari samping telepon. Ia juga mengambil pena lalu mulai menggambarkan sebuah titik, lalu garis melingkar yang berakhir di titik yang sama.

"Kau lihat, Fran-chan. Sekilas, lingkaran sepertinya tidak mempunyai ujung maupun pangkal. Tapi, sebenarnya lingkaran itu dimulai dari sebuah titik, lalu kembali di titik yang sama dan terus berulang disitu," kata Lussuria sambil terus mengulangi lingkaran buatannya dengan melewati titik yang sama, "Untuk Squalo, titik ini adalah perihal tentang rambut panjangnya. Dan lingkaran ini, adalah hubungan antara Squalo dan bos yang terjadi karena adanya rambut panjang itu"

Tentu saja, Lussuria menjadikan rumor tentang rambut panjang Squalo sebagai acuan dari penjelasannya barusan. Gosipnya, Squalo berjanji pada Xanxus kalau dia tidak akan memotong rambutnya sampai Xanxus mengambil tampuk kepemimpinan mafia Vongola—famiglia yang menaungi Varia sebagai salah satu organisasi otonomnya—sebagai pemimpin generasi kesepuluh, alias Decimo. Rumor ini diperkuat dengan kedekatan hubungan antara bos Varia dan si komandan strategi itu, walau bentuk kedekatan itu adalah Xanxus yang suka memperlakukan Squalo dengan semena-mena sementara Squalo menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berani mencaci-maki Xanxus di depan wajahnya.

Gara-gara itu, Fran langsung ingat lagi tentang lingkaran penderitaan yang diajarkan oleh shishounya.

"Jadi, titik itu adalah karma. Karma mengawali penderitaan. Penderitaan yang berulang karena karma membentuk samsara. Dan siklus penderitaan itu adalah penyebab utama stres," kata Fran lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kalau perasaan yang dialami oleh Fran saat ini adalah stres, berarti sumber utamanya adalah samsara. Dan seperti yang sudah ia sadari jauh-jauh hari, karma yang membentuk samsaranya kemungkinan besar adalah Pangeran Bel, sehingga bisa diasumsikan bahwa penyebab stres Fran adalah absennya Bel selama satu minggu lebih.

Tapi... serius nih?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fran-chan," suara Lussuria menarik Fran dari alam pikirannya, "Topi kodokmu sudah agak rusak ya. Bagian yang terkoyak besar itu kelihatan tidak bagus. Mau aku bantu memperbaikinya?"

Fran memegang topi kodok di atas kepalanya tanpa sadar. Bagian yang dimaksud oleh Lussuria adalah hasil 'karya' shishou-nya ketika guru yang bentuk rambutnya mirip nanas itu menusukkan trident ke topi malang Fran, hanya karena Fran memberikan komentar yang dianggap salah tempat oleh sang shishou.

Padahal bagi Fran sendiri, ia hanya berkata jujur, hanya kurang memperhatikan situasi saja.

Fran menanggapi tawaran Lussuria dengan gelengan kepala. Ia mengatakan, "Aku harus melepas topi ini kalau mau diperbaiki. Kalau si Baka-Ouji itu tahu aku melepasnya, aku bisa mati muda," sambil menatap gelas susu yang sudah kosong.

* * *

><p>"Ushishishi~ Lihat apa yang akan Pangeran berikan untuk kodok~," kata Bel sambil menarik pita yang membungkus sebuah kotak putih besar yang ukurannya melebihi besar kepala Fran. Kelakuan Pangeran berambut pirang itu seperti anak-anak yang akan membuka hadiah di malam natal, walau pada malam natal yang sebenarnya, Bel malah menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton film psikopat semalaman penuh.<p>

Fran sendiri tidak bisa banyak berkomentar dengan peristiwa yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini. Ia masih sibuk dengan kegundahan hatinya pada minggu ketiga sejak ia sama sekali tidak melihat penampakan senpai-nya, padahal anggota Varia yang lain mengaku kalau mereka masih melihat Bel keluyuran di kastil saat tengah malam.

Dan tiba-tiba, pada suatu siang yang tidak cerah dan tidak mendung juga, Bel tiba-tiba muncul lalu menyeret Fran ke ruang tengah, hanya untuk menunjukkan sebuah kotak putih yang isinya tidak jelas apa.

"Buka topimu dulu, kodok," Bel menahan penutup kotak putih itu saat ia sudah selesai melepaskan pitanya.

Fran mulai berpikir kalau rentang waktu tiga minggu ini mungkin telah mengubah Bel menjadi psikopat yang telah menembus batas kesintingan manusia ketika ia mendengar perintah senpai-nya barusan. Sebelum ini ia selalu berpikir kalau ia baru bisa melepas topi kodok itu ketika Bel sudah jadi mayat.

Bel menjadi makin tidak sabar—tampaknya Fran terlalu lama berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri hingga ia lupa untuk bereaksi terhadap perintah Bel—sehingga ia mengeluarkan ancaman, "Kodok pilih lepas topi itu sendiri atau Pangeran bantu melepasnya sekalian dengan leher kodok?"

Tentu saja Fran memilih untuk melepas topinya sendiri. Ia juga berimprovisasi dengan melempar topi tersebut keluar dari jendela dengan segenap hatinya—hanya untuk sekedar membuat senpai-nya marah, lalu mereka bisa memulai aksi lempar-pisau-dan-silat-lidah yang biasa.

Tapi, tetap tidak ada pisau.

Alih-alih pisau, kepala Fran yang baru saja merasakan kesegaran setelah terkurung dalam topi laknat mirip helm untuk sekian lama, langsung tertutup lagi dengan benda baru yang mirip topi juga. Ia sedikit menengadah untuk melihat wajah senpai yang sedang mengepas benda baru itu ke kepalanya sambil nyengir lebar.

Lalu, Bel mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat benda baru yang terpasang di kepala Fran dari jarak pandang yang lebih luas. Sang Pangeran lalu memasang cengiran khasnya sambil berkata, "Ushishishishi~ Sempurna!"

Fran beralih ke pantulan dirinya di jendela. Cowok bertubuh kecil itu hampir mengumpat ketika sadar benda apa yang kini ada di atas kepalanya.

Topi kodok yang sama. Hanya saja, yang ini lebih baru, lebih empuk, lebih besar, dan tampak lebih...

... kodok.

Masih cukup imut, sih.

"Sekarang, kodok harus berterima kasih pada Pangeran, karena Pangeran cukup baik untuk memberikan kodok topi baru! Ushishishishi~"

Fran masih terdiam sambil melihat pantulan topi kodok itu. Perlahan, semua perasaan dan pikiran yang masih tampak abstrak itu, menjadi semakin jelas. Bagaikan puzzle yang disusun, satu-persatu potongan pikirannya mulai membentuk suatu gambaran yang lebih besar dan jelas.

Segaris senyum tipis mulai terbentuk di bibir Fran. Ia tidak membalas kata-kata narsis dari senpai-nya barusan dengan komentar tajam yang biasa. Fran hanya memegang topi kodok barunya dengan satu tangan, berdiri memunggungi Bel, lalu menatap senpai-nya—masih dengan senyum tipis di wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi—dan berkata, "Senpai, lempar pisaumu ke sini. Punggungku gatal"

Mengingat bahwa yang diajak bicara oleh Fran saat ini adalah Pangeran Bel—terlepas dari kemungkinan kalau Fran tidak serius dengan kata-katanya—bisa ditebak kalau Pangeran sudah pasti tidak akan ragu untuk memberikan porsi pisau ekstra pada hari itu.

Sejak itu, Fran belajar kalau berbuat 'baik' pada Bel-senpai adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

* * *

><p>"Kalian berdua tahu tentang teori pertapa, tidak?" tanya Fran pada Lussuria dan Squalo pada suatu pagi. Saat itu, anggota Varia yang lain masih terlelap di kamar masing-masing, sedangkan Lussuria dan Squalo sepertinya berdiskusi tentang cara mengatasi rambut rontok semalaman penuh sehingga tidak heran jika keduanya masih terjaga sepagi itu.<p>

Fran sendiri baru saja selesai mencari topi lama yang ia buang keluar jendela kemarin siang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk 'sedikit' mengganggu dua seniornya dulu sebelum beranjak tidur.

"Memang aku kelihatan peduli tentang itu, bocah sialan?" Squalo setengah menguap ketika mengatakan itu.

Fran mengabaikan reaksi komandannya dan melanjutkan, "Seorang pertapa pergi ke gunung untuk melepaskan semua ikatannya di dunia ini dan menjadi Budha. Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa untuk menjadi Budha, pertapa harus melepaskan semua ikatan dunia?"

"Ara~ Apakah ini semacam kuis? Aku jadi deg-degan!" Lussuria menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil mengeluarkan aura bunga-bunga. Squalo hanya memutar bola mata melihat kelakuan cowok berelemen matahari itu.

Fran tidak menunggu sampai kedua seniornya menjawab.

"Menurut mereka, dunia ini penuh dengan derita. Tapi, penderitaan itu sebenarnya adiktif dan sangat sulit untuk lepas darinya. Selalu ada titik yang menyebabkan mereka tidak bisa lepas dari lingkaran 'kenikmatan' duniawi. Dan karena mereka selalu kembali pada titik yang sama, manusia cenderung terjebak dalam lingkaran penderitaan mereka sendiri. Makanya, Squ-taicho juga tidak bisa—atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mau—kabur dari lemparan gelas bos Xanxus"

"Voii! Kenapa kau sebut-sebut namaku dan bos sialan itu dalam teori sampahmu itu, hah?"

Squalo hampir saja mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Fran kalau saja Lussuria yang sudah sangat mengerti tentang temperamen kolega-nya tidak langsung mengalihkan topik dengan berkata, "Fran-chan, kau punya topi baru ya? Topi yang lama mau diapakan?"

Fran melirik ke arah topi yang sudah koyak di tangan kanannya. Lussuria juga melihat ke arah yang sama sambil berkata, "Mau kubantu memperbaiki yang satu itu? Biar Fran-chan bisa ganti-ganti~"

Fran mengangkat topi itu ke depan wajahnya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana topi lama itu sudah kotor oleh lumpur, busanya keluar dari lubang dan koyak yang dibuat oleh shishou dan Pangeran Bel, dan jahitannya sudah hampir lepas disana-sini. Ia menurunkan topi itu lagi sambil menggeleng.

Kata Fran pada Lussuria, "Topi ini adalah titiknya, jadi yang boleh sentuh cuma aku dan Baka-Ouji"

Lussuria tersenyum dengan sangat mencurigakan saat mendengar kalimat Fran barusan, sementara Squalo hanya mengernyitkan alis.

Fran sedikit berlari kecil saat ia menuju pintu ruang tengah. Saat ia akan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, ia menoleh pada dua senior yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu dan berkata,

"Kau juga, taicho. Harusnya rambutmu hanya boleh disentuh oleh bos dan taicho sendiri, soalnya itu titik yang penting untuk kalian berdua, bukan begitu?"

Ruang tengah langsung bergema oleh suara raungan sang komandan strategi.

"VRRROOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Sebelumnya, maaf kalau ada yang keberatan dengan curcol saya di bawah ini. Silakan di-skip saja bagian ini, tapi terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fanfic saya! ^^**  
><strong>

Huwwaaaa... akhirnya selesai juga one-shot yang satu ini! Sebenarnya, ide untuk ceritanya sudah bersarang cukup lama dalam otak saya, tapi entah kenapa baru bisa di-rampung-kan hari ini karena yah... bulan Oktober ini saya cukup sibuk, dan kesibukan membuat saya tidak bisa rileks, dan karena tidak bisa rileks jadi saya malah kena WB (lha?)

Yah, tapi walaupun tersendat-sendat dalam penulisannya, saya senang bisa menyelesaikan one-shot B26 saya yang ketiga. Fanfic ini juga berhasil dibuat berkat challenge dari Sanich Iyonni-senpai di forum Infantrum. Kalo nggak ada challenge itu, mungkin motivasi saya nggak akan terlalu kuat sampai akhir. Selain itu, tentu karena kebutuhan saya sendiri terhadap pairing B26 ini, kekeke._ After all_, saya memang (sangat) membutuhkan duo lawak ini dalam hidup saya *dilempar pisau* Semoga yang membaca juga bisa merasakan kesenangan saya, hahaha =v=

Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang berikutnya~

**.**

Best Regard,

karasuhibari


End file.
